L'amour, triomphe-t-il de toutes les épreuves ?
by angelios
Summary: Zoro est un épéiste au service de la famille de la Princesse Vivi. Il va rencontrer bien des épreuves...
1. Chapitre 1 réveil

Note : Les personnages appartiennent à Eiichirō Oda

C'est ma première fanfiction, soyez indulgent s'il vous plait.

Le couple: Zoro x Fumeur

Cette fanfiction est du yaoi. Donc un couple d'homme, ne lisez pas si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire

Note 2 : J'ai changé un peu l'univers. Je n'ai pas changé trop de chose, juste au lieu d'avoir une mer immense. J'ai mis des terres plus grandes et plus rapprocher. Il y a aussi une modification au niveau du rôle de l'équipage au chapeau de paille (logiquement).

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Le réveil

Il existe un royaume appelé Alabasta, ou régnait la paix. Le soleil venait de se lever, les rues étaient calmes, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri se fasse entendre depuis le palais.

\- Aaaaahhhhhhhhh, cria un jeune homme en tombant de son lit, pourquoi me réveilles-tu si tôt ?

\- Hihihi, tu sais très bien qu'il faut se lever tôt pour mieux retenir ses leçon, mon cher Luffy. Et si tu poses la question, ton chapeau est sur la table de nuit à côté de toi. Répondit une jeune femme au long cheveux noir.

\- Mais Robin, il n'est que 6 heure, répondit le dit-Luffy, tout en mettant son chapeau de paille sur sa tête.

\- Ho, tu sais enfin lire l'heure, Luffy, dit une jeune fille rousse qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre de Luffy, d'un air surpris mais avec un ton moqueur.

\- Tu as vu ça Nami, je suis fort, renchérie Luffy.

\- Il est sérieux quand il dit, pensa Nami. Oui, très fort ! avec une pointe d'humour, n'est pas Robin.

\- Oui, il fais beaucoup de progrès, renchérie Robin en essayant de ne pas rire face à la bêtise de Luffy.

Tandis que les filles riaient, un jeune homme au cheveux vert marchait dans les couloirs avec l'air d'une personne mal réveillée. Il arrivait juste devant une grande porte où des rirent pouvaient s'entendre à l'autre bout du couloir. Il ouvra la grande porte et entra dans pièce qui n'était autre que la chambre de Luffy. Dans la chambre de celui-ci, il y avait un lit juste en face de la porte, une table de chevet à côté, une armoire pour les habits située à droite contre le mur, les rideaux étaient rouge foncé et les murs bleus. Luffy avait choisi cette couleur pour se souvenir de la mer.

\- Vous êtes encore entrain de vous moquer de Luffy, ragea le vert, vous êtes énervantes (génial au moins un qui défendait le Luffy), à cause de vous je n'ai pas pu dormir longtemps, vous auriez pu vous moquer de lui plus tard. (raté il voulait juste dormir)

\- Zoro, ce n'est pas la peine de dire ça vu que tu vas dormir pratiquement toutes la journée, le sourire de Nami montrait bien qu'elle voulait embêter Zoro.

\- Vous avez pas un peu fini de rire, le cuistôt au sourcil bizarre m'a demandé de vous signaler que le petit déjeuné est prêt, maugréa Zoro.

\- Petit déjeuner, j'ai faim, à moi la bouffe ! Luffy partit en courant jusqu'à la salle à manger.

\- Il ne pense vraiment qu'à son estomac, le ton de Nami avait fais apparaître sa déception. Bon, si Sanji dit que c'est prêt alors allons rejoindre Luffy avant qu'il ne mange tout.

\- AH ! Et la Princesse Vivi veut nous voir. Elle aimerai nous dire quelque chose.

\- Ah bon, qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Interrogea Robin

\- Aucune idée Robin, si on veut le savoir, il faut aller manger, répondit Zoro. Elle va nous le dire au petit déjeuner.

Robin, Nami et Zoro quittèrent la chambre, pour aller dans la grande salle à manger. Ils marchèrent dans les couloirs calmement. Les murs du couloirs étaient blancs, les vitres toujours aussi propres avec des rideaux blancs. Quelque petites statues représentant des héros du passé étaient posées sur des petits piliers. Quand ils virent un garçon avec un long nez.

\- Salut Ussop, Tu vas bien ? Demanda Robin, Tu as eu la nouvelle ?

\- Salut les amis, je vais bien. Tu le sais bien Robin, un grand homme comme moi ne peut qu'aller bien, et vous ? Répondit le dit Ussop. Oui, je sais Vivi veut nous voir, et je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut nous dire.

\- Un homme, tu parles ! Au premier danger tu te caches, s'exclama Zoro. Bon, magnes-toi, on ne va pas rester plantés là toute la journée.

Le ton un peu haut de Zoro fit taire Ussop et ils repartirent dans le calme et arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle, où tout le monde était réuni et assis à table. Luffy tapait avec ses couverts sur la table, tout en criant qu'il avait faim._ "Un vrai gamin"_ pensa Zoro. La salle à manger avaient des murs blancs, ainsi que des vitres pour laisser passer les rayons du soleil et des rideaux bleus mis sur le côté, une grande table était disposée au milieu de la pièce.

À la gauche de Luffy, il y avait un grand homme avec des cheveux bleus coupés court et des épaules plutôt imposantes. C'était Franky, on le remarquait vite avec sa chemise ouverte et juste un sous vêtement pour le bas. On pouvait dire que ses habits étaient simples et_ "au moins il n'a pas grand chose à enlever pour aller sous la douche"_ songea Zoro. À côté de Franky, il y avait Chopper, un renne portant un grand chapeau de couleur rose surmonté d'une petite croix blanche.

Ensuite à la droite de Luffy, il y avait Brook, un squelette vivant, Sanji, cheveux mi-long blond et des sourcils en spiral. Robin s'installa à coté de Franky. Usopp et Nami s'assirent à côté de Sanji.

Zoro mit du temps avant de s'asseoir à la gauche de Robin.

\- Bonjour vous tous, alors vous savez pourquoi nous sommes tous convoqués ici ? Lança Zoro.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ? Demanda Brook. Euh non, tu penses que c'est grave ?

\- Oui, j'ai bien dormi, répondit Zoro, j'espère que non.

Le silence retomba dans les pièce. Ils mangèrent dans le calme absolu. Enfin pas si calme, Luffy dévorant tout ce qui se trouvait à portée, piquant même dans les assiettes de ses camarades, tandis que les autres manger tranquillement, à part ceux qui gueulaient après Luffy.

Ils restèrent assis jusqu'à la fin du déjeuner, quand vint la Princesse Vivi :

\- Bonjour les amis, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé, commença Vivi. Tout d'abord, j'aimerai que certains d'entre vous viennent avec moi en ville. J'ai des obligations en ville, quelques affaires à régler.

\- D'accord, je viens avec toi, répondit Zoro. Des soldats nous accompagneront.

\- Quoi ? Zoro, c'est à moi d'accompagner la magnifique Vivi, grogna Sanji.

\- Sanji, restes ici, cria Vivi, la dernière fois tu as assommé un homme car soit-disant il lorgnait sur moi, alors que l'on devait conclure un traité de paix.

\- Mais Vivi chérie ...

\- J'espère m'être bien faite comprendre ? Demanda-t-elle.

On pouvait voir sur son visage de la colère et interrompre Sanji, montrait bien qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui comme escorte. Car Vivi laissait toujours la parole au autres, sauf dans certaines situations importantes comme celle là.

\- Oui, j'ai compris Vivi, répondit Sanji après un petit moment de silence.

\- Zoro et Robin m'accompagneront ! S'exclama Vivi. Bien sur vous protégerez votre identité avec une capuche et des lunettes de soleil.

Aussitôt dit, les gardes apportèrent les objets demandés.

\- D'accord Vivi, tu as prévu toutes les précaution pour nous, intervint Zoro.

\- Je confirme et tu n'as laissé aucun détail t'échapper, dit Robin d'un air étonné.

\- Je vous remercie tous les deux pour votre compliment, répondit Vivi sur un ton qui laissait montrer sa joie de n'avoir rien oublié. Les soldats et dames de chambre ont déjà tout préparé, il ne manque plus que vous et on pourra partir.

\- Nous allons nous préparer sur le champs, répondit Zoro avec un large sourire.

Zoro et Robin s'habillèrent chacun dans leur chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande porte du palais, prêts à partir. Quand le petit carrosse de la Princesse arriva devant la porte pour la faire monter, Robin et Zoro se mirent de chaque côté du carrosse, cachés sous leur capuche, tout en les protégeant du soleil.

\- Votre Altesse, il est grand temps de nous mettre en route, montez je vous prie, lança Zoro en s'inclinant et en ouvrant la porte d'un geste théâtrale.

\- Je vous remercie mon cher, répondit Vivi avec un petit rire masqué.

* * *

Au même moment, un grand gaillard, un peu grognon, cria sur ses subordonnés.

\- Qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entrain de travailler ? Gueula un homme avec deux cigare dans la bouche.

\- Euh... désolé cap ... capitaine Smoker, on s'y met tout de suite. Bégaya un policier.

\- BOUGEZ VOUS LE CUL ! hurla Smoker.

Tout le commissariat se mit travailler en silence. On entendait les mouches voler. Une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Elle avait les yeux marrons et les cheveux longs, noirs, elle portait des lunettes.

\- Bonjour Tashigi ! Lança Smoker, alors votre rapport ?

\- Bonjour capitaine Smoker, répondit Tashigi en rougissant et en s'inclinant. Rien à signaler, pour le moment la ville est calme. Aucun vol n'a été signalé, on peut dire que notre pays est en sécurité et le taux de crime est vraiment très bas.

\- Tu as raison Tashigi, les bandits se font rares de nos jour, et tant mieux pour nous, répondit Smoker. Il faut dire que notre pays ne cherche pas la guerre et il est généralement en paie avec les autres pays.

\- Vous avez raison capitaine Smoker, acquiesça Tashigi.

\- Les gars, Vous pouvez aller vous reposer aujourd'hui ! S'exclama Smoker.

\- Ooouuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! crièrent en cœur tous les policier.

Tous les policiers quittèrent le commissariat. Le lieutenant Tashigi et le capitaine Smoker furent les derniers à sortir.

\- Bonne journée Capitaine Smoker, déclara Tashigi.

\- Bonne journée à toi aussi Tashigi, répondit Smoker.

Ils se séparèrent devant un carrefour. Smoker alla dans le centre ville pour se balader un peu et Tashigi rentra chez elle.

* * *

Angélios: Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre, j'accepte toutes les remarques. J'ai essayé de faire le moins de faute possible (je me suis même relu, c'est un miracle pour moi). Je ferrai même des dialogues entre moi et les personnages si vous voulez à la fin de chaque chapitre (personnellement je trouve ça marrant). Ou alors j'inventerai des personnages, comme vous voulez. Je suivrai vos précieux conseille.


	2. Chapitre 2 : vielle connaissance

Bonjour, et non je ne suis pas mort, je sais que sa fais longtemps que vous attendez le deuxième chapitre. La flemme me guette tout les jours.

Je voulais vous publier le chapitre 2 et 3 en même temps, mais je n'ai pas terminé le 3 et donc pour vous faire patienté un peut je vous poste le chapitre 2.

Je ne sais pas s'il va vous plaire mais bon on avance pas trop ici, le prochain chapitre y aura une avancé plus intéressante à mon goût. Encore désolé pour cette énorme attente. Bonne lecture.

Je remercie Sujini-sama pour avoir corrigé mes fautes.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : vielle connaissance

Le palais de Vivi se trouvait dans la ville d'Alubarna, capitale d'Alabasta. Cette ville comprenait des rues commerciales, des bars, des restaurants, etc... Et c'était là que la Princesse Vivi et ses gardes se baladaient à un rythme normal. Les villageois regardèrent le carrosse passer et sachant bien qui était à l'intérieur, ils acclamèrent la Princesse. Du côté de Robin et Zoro, ils étaient tous les deux calmes essayant de ne pas montrer leur visage. Une idée passa dans la tête de Robin et elle se demanda si son collègue avait déjà pensé à cette solution_ "non, il le découvrira plus tard, vu comme je le connais"_ pensa-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. Le carrosse s'arrêta, et les gardes se placèrent près du bar restaurant où ils s'étaient arrêtés. La Princesse Vivi descendit du carrosse et entra dans ce fameux bar restaurant, escorté par Zoro et Robin. Pour être tranquilles, ils demandèrent à la demoiselle qui les accueillit une table en fond de salle.

Tandis qu'une serveuse apportait la commande de Vivi, trois individus entrèrent. L'un d'eux repéra Vivi et ses deux gardes, et l'indiqua à ses compagnons. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table de Vivi.

Zoro sentit qu'ils étaient observé et se retourna pour voir si c'était leur rendez vous, il fit signe à Vivi de se retourner. Elle remarqua alors que les visiteurs se trouvaient devant eux. Ils retirèrent tous trois leur capuche pour montrer qu'ils étaient bien les personnes attendues. Au milieu, une jeune femme avec les cheveux roses et une poitrine généreuse, elle devait avoir le même âge que Vivi. A sa droite, un homme avec les cheveux verts, et un air insolent et désinvolte. Et à la gauche de la jeune femme, un homme aux cheveux longs et blonds avec un sabre à la ceinture.

\- Bonjour, Princesse Rebecca ! Commença Vivi, comment vas-tu ? Je te remercie d'avoir répondu à mon rendez-vous.

\- Bonjour, Princesse Vivi ! Répondu Rebecca, Bien et toi ? C'est tout à fait normal, nos deux royaume sont en paix et si l'ont veut qu'ils le restent,il faut en passer par là. Et ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

Vivi et Rebecca se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, et étaient vite devenue amies. Elle s'étaient rencontrées durant une réunion où tous les seigneurs de chaque royaume qui avait réussi à trouver un accord de paix étaient convoqués. Ces réunions se tenaient régulièrement, quelques fois ils y parlaient de choses banales, d'autres fois les discussions étaient plus importantes.

\- Oh ! Je ne vois pas Sanji, est-il resté au Palais ? Demanda Rebecca.

\- En fait, je lui ai ordonné de rester sagement au palais, répondit Vivi. Zoro et Robin savent bien mieux se tenir que Sanji.

Zoro et Robin sourirent au compliment, et Rebecca comprit les raisons de Vivi. Devant le regard interrogateur de Vivi, elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas encore présenté ses gardes du corps.

\- Désolé, je manque à tous mes devoirs, reprit Rebecca. Je vous présente Bartoloméo et Cavendish.

\- Ce n'est pas grave Rebecca, répondit Vivi, tu débutes en tant que Princesse, c'est normal d'oublier certaines choses avec tout ce que notre titre nous impose, mais tu t'y feras avec le temps.

Vivi sourit à Rebecca, ce qui la rassura.

\- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Princesse Vivi, lança avec enthousiasme Bartoloméo.

\- Je suis honoré de vous connaitre Princesse ! S'exclama Cavendish en s'inclinant avec grâce.

\- Moi de même, répondit Vivi avec révérence.

Vivi et Rebecca prirent place à table, tandis que les gardes du corps restèrent debout. Les deux princesses parlèrent plus de trois heures.

Leur grande discussion achevée, elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la sortie du bar-restaurant. Vivi fit un signe de tête discret à Zoro en direction du bar et celui-ci s'empressa d'aller régler l'addition avant de les rejoindre dehors.

\- J'ai été très contente de te revoir Vivi, lança Rebecca d'une petite voix. Dommage que je doive partir. J'espère que nous nous reverrons très vite et que je pourrais rester plus longtemps.

\- Moi aussi, ça m'a fait plaisir de te revoir, répondit Vivi.

\- Euh ... Excusez moi de vous interrompre Princesse Vivi, commença Robin. Mais, pourquoi ne pas demander à votre père le Roi d'héberger la Princesse Rebecca pendant quelques jours ?

\- Hummm... C'est une bonne idée ! S'exclama Vivi.

-Par contre, reprit Robin, pas aujourd'hui, car la Princesse Rebecca doit faire le compte rendu de votre discussion à son père, et surtout lui demander son accord.

\- C'est vrai, affirma Vivi, elle se retourna vers Rebecca. Penses-tu avoir son accord ?

\- Oui, je pense qu'il n'y a aucun soucis, mais mieux vaut lui demander quand même. Conclut Rebecca.

Après quelques bises et adieux, chacune partit de son coté. Rebecca retourna dans son royaume avec Cavendish et Bartoloméo, et Vivi retourna au palais dans son carrosse, en compagnie de ses garde et de Zoro et Robin. Ils pourraient souffler une fois arriver au palais.

* * *

Dans la ville d'Alubarna, Smoker arriva enfin chez lui.

\- Pffff ! Cette journée était vraiment trop ennuyeuse. J'en ai marre de la routine, rouspéta-t-il.

Il jeta son manteau sur son lit et sorti un sous-vêtement propre et un pyjama. Dans la salle de bain, il croisa son regard dans le miroir mais s'en détourna.

Il se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et ouvrit le robinet d'eau.

Il se lava avec des gestes lents, sortit puis se sécha avant de sortir de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de sa taille.

Smoker regarda la pièce vide. Il se sentit terriblement seul et laissa échapper un long soupir.

Il s'habilla de son pyjama et alla chercher quelque chose à avaler avant de se coucher.

Il s'endormit dans ce silence assourdissant.

* * *

Il est très court je sais, mais je ne voulais pas trop en dire pour que le chapitre suivant pour qu'il soit accrocheur, enfin je l'espère

J'attends votre avis avec impatience en attendant voici un petit dialogue entre moi et les personnages, si vous voulez j'en ferai à chaque fin de chapitre.

Prochain chapitre c'est Zoro qui parlera.

* * *

Smoker : il est court ton chapitre et tu dis que tu as de l'inspiration ?

Angelios : Je n'ai jamais dis que j'en avais beaucoup.

Zoro : Tu compte nous faire quoi exactement, *effrayé par toutes les scène possible qu'il s'imagine*.

Angelios : c'est un secret, tu ne connais pas encore mon espris pervers et tordu *écrit sur son papier*

Zoro : Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Smoker ? Enlève ta main de mes fesses !

Smoker Désolé je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Angelios : hihihi ... *roule au sol mort de rire*

Smoker et Zoro : Je vais te tuer ! *court apès angélios*

Robin : Franchement ils sont irrécupérable ... Des message s'il vous plait, avant que l'auteur de finissent asphyxier par la fumer de de Smoker ou couper en petit morceau par zoro


	3. Chapter 3 : rencontre

Bonjour, et non je ne suis pas mort, je sais que sa fais longtemps que vous attendez le troisième chapitre. La flemme me guette tout les jours.

ça avance un petit peu plus vers la fin. Je n'arrive pas encore à faire de long chapitre. Bonne lecture.

Je remercie Sujini-sama pour avoir corrigé mes fautes.

* * *

Mia : je suis désolé, mais je ne savais pas trop gérer le site et c'est donc pour sa que les chapitre étaient identique. Moi non je ne sais pas comment va tourner mon histoire et comment je vais arriver à les mettre en couple, mais bon c'est un défis que je relève.

RoronoAgathou : Comme je l'ai dis à Mia, c'était une erreur de ma part et je m'en excuse.

Shaloknie : je suis heureux que mon histoire te donne envie d'être, et je suis comme toi, j'ai attendu longtemps et je ne voyais jamais ce couple arriver. Et j'ai eut quelque idée, et voilà ou sa mène.

* * *

Je me réveille difficilement, mais moins ronchon que d'habitude, peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir revu Rebecca et d'avoir pensé que ce cuistot de merde ne pouvait pas faire le joli cœur. Aucune idée.

Je regarde ma chambre et me lève pour aller m'habiller. Alors que j'enfile mon tee-shirt, j'entends taper à la porte.

\- Entrez, crié-je.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, Monsieur Roronoa, commence-t-il avec empressement. Son Altesse la Princesse Vivi et Sa Majesté le Roi, demandent à vous voir immédiatement.

\- Oh! Dis-je surpris, dites leurs que j'arrive.

\- Bien, Monsieur, répond le messager en sortant.

Je vois, si Vivi et son père me demandent, ce doit être important. Je me demande bien quel est le problème.

Je cours dans les couloirs, sous les regards offusqués des serviteurs, maudissant ma stupidité pour ne pas avoir pensé à demander au messager où je devais aller... Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? La salle du trône, ou le Roi écoute les doléances des villageois, est sans doute le choix le plus logique.

Enfin arrivé, je vois Vivi et son père en pleine discussion. Robin est à distance pour leur laisser de la discrétion. Je m'approche d'elle.

\- Alors tu as réussi à trouver ton chemin sans aide ? Demande-t-elle.

\- Oui, maugréé-je. Vivi et son père ont l'air inquiet. Sais-tu ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répond-t-elle.

Tout ceci annonce une journée mouvementée, pensé-je. Je sens une présence derrière accompagné de bruits de pas. Je tourne la tête pour m'apercevoir qu'il s'agit de Nami. Elle s'avance vers nous.

\- Nami, as-tu bien dormi ? Demanda Robin.

\- Oui, répond Nami. Avec ta présence ici, Luffy va encore perdre des heures de cours.

\- Non, je ne suis pas son seul professeur, lance Robin.

Vivi et son père qui n'avaient pas cessé de converser depuis mon arrivée, se tournent enfin vers nous et, devant l'air manifestement inquiet de Nami, nous rejoignent.

\- Je vais vous expliquer la raison de votre convocation, lance Vivi. Je m'en occupe Papa, nous allons en parler dans le couloir.

Son père acquiesce de la tête et nous prenons la direction du couloir. Vivi attend que l'on soit suffisamment loin des gardes pour commencer.

\- Nous devons nous rendre dans la ville de Nanohana, au sud d'Alabasta, nous avons un rendez-vous avec un monarque qui désire faire entrer son royaume dans l'alliance formée pour une paix, que nous espérons, durable. Et comme mon père est l'instigateur de cette alliance, les royaumes membres l'ont élu chef.

\- Je comprends, donc vous avez décidé de vous y rendre en personne. Mais pourquoi demander autant de personnes pour vous escortez ? demande Robin.

\- J'y venais Robin, répond Vivi, il se peut que l'on subisse une attaque sur place, ce roi a de nombreux ennemis. Cette rencontre peut tout aussi bien être un piège.

\- Pourquoi des gens empêcheraient un accord de paix ? Lancé-je

\- Tout le monde ne voit pas d'un bon œil l'alliance entre nos royaumes, et la paix n'est pas dans leur intérêt, répond Vivi.

Je commence à comprendre, lorsque nous serons sur place il faudra rester sur nos gardes. Un frisson parcoure tout mon corps, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Nous nous rendons dans la cours où deux carrosses nous attendent. Vivi nous explique que par précaution Luffy accompagné de Sanji, Chopper, Brook et Ussop, occuperont le carrosse royal pour tromper les éventuelles attaques ennemies durant le trajet.

Les filles suivent Vivi dans le second carrosse, utilisé pour les simples sorties en ville.

Avant que l'on se séparent, je souhaite bonne chance et bonne route aux autres.

A quelques minutes de la frontière d'Alubarna, le carrosse s'arrête et de la fenêtre du carrosse, Vivi me demande d'aller chercher de quoi boire pour la route. Je me rends à la taverne la plus proche, et commande des bouteilles d'eau au tenancier. Un homme s'avance alors vers le comptoir, une jeune fille à sa suite. Il commande de l'eau aussi. Mais le tavernier, semble-t-il seul, nous fait patienter pendant qu'il sert des boissons fraîches à d'autres clients. L'autre homme entame alors la conversation en hochant la tête en guise de salutation.

\- Vous n'avez pas chaud avec cette capuche ? Nous sommes en été et avec cette chaleur vous devriez la retirer.

\- Non, merci de votre sollicitude, mais je n'ai pas chaud, réponds-je à cette remarque.

_"C'est sûr que vous ne devez pas avoir chaud"_ pensé-je en le regardant derrière mes lunettes de soleil. L'homme est musclé et a les cheveux gris. Il porte une grande veste épaisse, blanche et bleue, ouverte avec de la fourrure verdâtre au col, aux manches et au bas. De nombreux cigares sont attachés à sa veste. Il a une sorte de bâton en fer dans son dos._ « Bizarre comme arme si c'est pour se défendre" _pensé-je. Il porte également des gants de cuir noir, un jean bleu, une ceinture marron et de grandes bottes. Une cicatrice traverse la partie droite de son visage, et il porte lui aussi des lunettes de soleil. Il est beau et ses muscles, saillants à travers sa veste ouverte, sont clairement le résultat d'un entraînement intensif.

Je ne cesse de le contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix dans ma tête me ramène à la réalité «_ Zoro, mets-toi à l'abri, vite !"._ Sachant de qui il s'agit, je l'écoute.

\- Couchez vous ! Hurlé-je à tout le monde en me jetant sur l'homme et la fille pour les renverser sur le sol.

BOOOOMMMMM !

Sous l'explosion, la porte de la taverne est soufflée et les briques de la façade sont projetées dans toute la salle

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. La suite au prochain épisode.

Smoker : Super je vais pouvoir me faire Roronoa dans le prochain Chapitre.

Moi : Euh désolé de te décevoir smoker mais je ne pense pas.

Smoker : pourquoi ? tu ne vas pas faire une scène ou zoro se relève et moi je le retiens et l'attire plus à moi pour le ...

Moi : ho non ne me tente pas, je vais succomber.

Zoro : Qu'est ce que vous mijotez?

Moi, Smoker : euh ... rien !

je me mis à courir et laisse smoker partir en fumer.

Zoro : reviews s'il vous plait, le temps que j'aille rattraper les deux merdeux


	4. Note de l'auteur

Bonjour, je n'ai pas abandonné la fanfiction je viens juste de reprendre l'écriture après une pause très longue. Je n'ai pas écris par d'envie, par flemme aussi et quand je m'y mettais certains j'arrivais pas à trouver quelque chose pour aller là où je voulais vous amener.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas. Je suis désolé de l'attente.

Par contre pour évité d'attendre trop entre les chapitres, je vais en faire plusieurs à la suite comme ça après j'en publie plusieurs à là fois.

Une partie du chapitre 4 est en correction et j'ai commencé à écrire la suite en attendant la correction, j'espère ne pas trop vous faire attendre


	5. Chapter 5 : Enquête

Bonjour voilà le début du chapitre 4 il n'est pas encore finis mais je vous poste au moins la première partie

remercions ensemble Sujini-sama pour la correction de mes textes. Bonne lecture

* * *

Zoro se relève sans remarquer la caillasse qui pleut de ses épaules et son dos et s'empresse d'aider ses compagnons à en faire de même. Il commence à se remémorer ce qu'il vient de se passer et son cœur s'accélère. Il sort immédiatement sans se soucier des autres et découvre ce qui reste du carrosse.

\- VIVI ! appelle-t-il.

Il balaye du regard les lieux, la panique lui étreint le cœur, mais ne voit rien d'autres que des gardes inconscients. Smoker et Tashigi le rejoignent et sans perdre de temps Smoker donne ses directives.

\- Tashigi, appelle nos hommes. Qu'ils viennent immédiatement nous aider à déblayer tout ça et transporter les blessés à l'hôpital, appelle également des médecins pour effectuer les premiers soins. Rejoins moi lorsque c'est fait !

\- Bien Monsieur !

Les yeux de Smoker se posent sur le manieur de sabre s'époumonant à la recherche de ses amis. Zoro prie pour qu'elles n'aient rien. Dans la ruelle face à lui, une ombre se dessine, puis plusieurs. Il porte de suite la main sur ses sabres et s'immobilise de surprise. Un homme assez mince portant un long manteau noir et un chapeau blanc avec des taches noires apparait, un long sabre à la main. Deux boucles percent chaque oreille et ses cheveux sombres dépassent du chapeau. Des tatouages couvrent ses mains.

* * *

_Quelques minutes avant l'explosion._

Les filles discutent tranquillement attendant le retour de Zoro.

\- Il en met du temps pour revenir, lance Nami, on lui a juste demandé d'aller chercher de l'eau. Il ne peut pas s'être perdu, on est juste en face.

\- Il a peut être encore trouvé une excuse pour se battre, répond Robin avec son flegme habituel.

\- Le pauvre, vous ne lui laissez pas de répit, dit Vivi, et puis s'il y avait eut une bagarre on l'aurait entendu et vu.

Robin, d'un calme olympien, laisse Nami s'emporter seule à l'encontre de Zoro. Une voix s'élève alors. _"Grâce au ciel, Robin, tu es la plus ouverte, je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer ni de prévenir les autres, un missile se dirige sur vous."_ Devant l'air soudain sombre de Robin, Vivi et Nami arrêtent de parler. _"Je vous envoie l'aide d'une personne proche de votre position, vous ne pourrez pas fuir à temps sans elle"_.

\- Nous allons être attaqués par un missile ! Law est là pour nous aider ! Lance-t-elle d'une traite.

Dans une ruelle, une silhouette se rue sur les filles et les atteint juste avant que le missile ne les touche. _"ROOMS"_. Un dôme apparaît suivi d'une terrible explosion.

* * *

_Du côté de Zoro_

Un homme à l'allure reconnaissable entre mille apparaît. Aucun doute, c'est bien Law, et à sa suite, j'aperçois les filles. Je suis soulagé de les savoir en vie. _"J'aurai dû m'en douter, il a tout prévu"_ me dis-je.

\- Dieu merci vous allez bien !

\- Nous devons remercier Law pour avoir réussi à venir aussi vite, répond Robin.

\- Non, remerciez plutôt la personne qui m'a prévenu à temps. D'ailleurs qui a bien pu faire ça ?

\- Un ennemi du royaume, lance Nami. Ils ont aussi dû s'en prendre à Luffy et aux autres. S'ils nous ont attaqués, c'est qu'ils s'en sont pris aux autres en premier.

\- Possible, répond Robin, mais s'il a pu nous prévenu, il a pu le faire pour les autres.

\- Oui et il faut plus qu'une explosion pour tuer Luffy, dis-je.

Nous connaissons tous la résistance de Luffy et n'avons aucune crainte sur sa survie. Robin réfléchit. La police arrive enfin et s'occupe de tout. Ils reconnaissent Vivi et s'inclinent avec respect devant elle avant de s'occuper des blessés. Je me reconcentre sur la conversation entre les filles et Law. Des soldats du palais nous rejoignent pour raccompagner Vivi. Law et Nami les suivent. Tandis que Robin et moi restons là pour chercher des indices sur l'auteur de cette attaque.

Maintenant que les derniers blessés ont été emportés, on peut se concentrer sur la recherche. L'officier que j'avais aperçu dans le bar s'approche de nous.

\- Nous aimerions vous poser quelque question, dit-il d'une voix grave, Je suis le Capitaine Smoker et voici le lieutenant Tashigi.

\- Comment avez-vous su pour l'explosion ? Lance la femme à son coté.

\- L'instinct, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Puis une personne m'a prévenu, et je ne peux pas en dire plus.

\- D'accord, répond-t-elle dubitative.

\- Savez vous qui aurait pu organiser ça ? s'en mêle le capitaine.

\- Non pour l'instant nous soupçonnons un ennemi du royaume vu qu'il s'en est pris directement à la Princesse, répond Robin. Mais nous n'avons pas plus d'information.

\- D'accord nous allons vous laisser et mener notre enquête, merci de votre collaboration.

\- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, Capitaine, pourriez-vous nous tenir informés de l'avancée de l'enquête ? demande Robin. Nous allons aussi chercher de notre côté, vous aurez sûrement le soutien du Roi vu ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pas de soucis, nous vous tiendront informés. Répond Smoker avant de tourner les talons.

Alors qu'il s'éloigne, je ne peux décoller mon regard de lui. Je l'observe donner des ordres à ses hommes, réfléchir. Robin me ramène sur terre :

* * *

Voilà pour l'instant j'essayerai de poster la suite rapidement mais je promets rien


End file.
